chroniclesofarnfandomcom-20200214-history
Kelani Record
The Kelani Record is the recorded history of the humans that arrived at Kel Arn. The Record began in 3902 GR as their first year of occupation. The first words of the Kelani Record are: "We have arrived to our new home." The Kelani Record is named for the first Chronicler of the city of Kel Arn, Kelani. Ages of the Kelani Record 0000-0100 *0000: Spring: Kingdom of Kel Arn was founded. 0101-0200 *103: Spring: First cleric (Amara) is reported in a small village north of Kel Arn. *105: Summer: First cleric (Arn) is reported in the city of Kel Arn. *155: Spring: Construction of the South Road begins marking the begining of Kel Arn's Age of Expansion. *160: Spring: Construction begins on Kel Essen, second of the Kels. *170: Spring: Construction begins on Kel Mara, third of the Kels. *173: Summer: Construction begins on the North Road to what will become Kel Mara. 0201-0300 *Humans make contact with the Gnomes of Tor Gizad 0301-0400 *389: Spring: Construction begins on Kel Rho. 0401-0500 *472: Spring: Construction begins on Kel Nord, the last of the Kels. 0501-0600 582: The Barony of Northshield is settled under the House of Bromwell 0601-0700 *612: The Barony Briarwood is settled under the House of Alba *627: Joran Argen is born. *632: The Barony of Southwatch is settled. *649: The Barony of Woodstone is settled under the House of Gromwood. *650: Joran Argen marries Korrani Alba and creates the House of Argen *652: Joran Argen establishes the village of Browin. *655: Lyam Argen is born. Son of Joran Argen *681: Roric Argen is born. Son of Lyam Argen *690: The Goblin War break out in the North Marches. *691: Highward (stronghold is begun by Lord Lyam Argen *696: The Goblin War is ended in the North Marches. *699: Highward (stronghold) was completed and The Barony of High Reaches is settled. 0701-0800 *705: Jorah Argen is born. Son of Roric 0801-0900 *820: Kerrick Trejan is born. *843: Barony of Nordmare is settled. *845: Tyrel & Jaryth Argen are born. Sons of the House of Argen *746: Aya Norello is born, Grand-Neice to Lord Vykus Norello *848: Norranthal Keep of the Barony of Nordmare is completed. *856: Kerrick Trejan is crowned as King of Kel Arn. *858 Humans are permitted to join the Arcane Academy of Tor Gizad *862 Stanyr Baelyn and 9 novices are killed by House Belir starting the War of Shadows. *863 First "Daggers" are created to protect House Magi. *865: Jaryth Argen passes the Test and enters the Arcane Academy *870: First Human is given the rank of Magus by the Gizerad. Jaryth of the House of Argen *871: Jaryth marries Aya Norello and founds the House of Aragon. *872: Brentia and Mazryth Aragon are born. Children of Jaryth Argen *877: Jaryth Aragon (Argen) drives out the goblins of the ruins of Wyrmgate Pass. *880: Wyrmgate pass is renovated and becomes the seat of the House of Aragon. *889: War of Shadows is concluded with the Treaty of the Six Houses 0901-1000 *900: Kerrick Trejan dies. *901: Norranthal Keep is expanded. *904: Tor Maegwyn founded as an Arcane Academy under the protection of Tor Gizad. *907: Wyvernwatch is founded and the House of Argen claims it as its seat. *910: First human appointed to the Gizerad *917: Duvell Aragon is born. *939: Duvell Aragon passes the Test to study at Tor Gizad. *977: Duvell Aragon becomes Lord of House Aragon. *981: Autumn: The city of Baron's Gate is founded across the Sentinel Sea as a base for eastern exploration. 1001-1100 *1041 The Provice of Ryn is recognized as a colony of Kel Arn *1052: The Hobgoblin Clan, Black Spear, gains control of the Briarwood. *1070: Union of Houses Argen and Gromwood and Lord Roric claims the Barony of the High Reaches. *1072: Birth of Jorah Argen. *1079: Birth of Morden "Blackwolf", bastard son of Lord Valmar Norello. *1082: Highward stronghold of the High Reaches is upgraouse Argended to Highward Castle. *1086: Birth of Trystan Norello, third son (legitimate) of Lord Valmar Norello. *1093 Wedding of Jorah Argen and Lady Lyanna Silverhair. *1099 Erde 27, The Azure-Eye rises, birth of Tyrel and Jaryth Argen *1099 The Mage King takes the Golden Throne, Stim 13 1101-1150 *1102: Hobgoblin Leader, Red Wing, is killed on the border of the lands of Scorch. *1103: *1107: The Violet Moon rises. Azure 11. Pale Moon Massacre of House Norello. *1108: Marn 09: Blue Moon rises, The Gizerathi is created by the Gizerad. *1100: Summer: Mardy Mouth is settled as a small village on the north shore of the Black River. *1118: Erd 18: Blue Moon rises *1119: The Watch Towers of the Gizerath are created all across the Kels and the Provinces. Arcane Magic is forbidden by the House of Lords in the Marches. *1120: Floating Towers added to the List of Forbidden Items *1120:Spring: Town of Eastbrook founded in the March of Brookford in Midlund. *1121: Fall: Village of Browin recognized along the Mardy River in the March of Brookford *1122: Jaryth Argen leaves High Reaches to attend the Arcane Academy at Tor Gizad. *1129: Malen 27: Blue-Shield Moon, Jaryth Argen's children born. Jaryth Argen married to Aya Norello. Kyson of Estbrook is born. *1139: Dun 9: Blue Moon *1146: Erd 18: Blue Moon: Conclave for Priory of Eastbrook 1151-1200 *1155: Erd 9: Blue Moon *1164: Marn 18: Blue Moon *1171: Abdication of the Golden Throne by the Mage King. *1173: Malen 27: Blue Moon *1177: King Solvar of Kel Rho ascends to the Golden Throne and creates an extensive system of well-maintained roads between the Kels and the Provinces. *1181: Violet Moon arose in Winter, 27th of Wess. *1182: Dun 9: Blue Moon *1191: Erd 18: Blue Moon 1201-1300 *1200: Marn 27: Blue Moon *1202: Abdication of the Golden Throne by King Solvar. *1209: Malen 9: Blue Moon *1215: The territory of Tyr is recognized as a colony of Kel Arn. *1218: Dun 18: Blue-Shield Moon *1227: Blue Moon *1236: Blue Moon *1245: Blue Moon *1254: Blue Moon *1255: Violet Moon arose in Summer, 16th of Roan *1263: Blue Moon *1272: Blue Moon *1281: Blue Moon *1290: Blue Moon *1299: Blue-Shield Moon 1301-1400 *1308: Blue Moon *1317: Blue Moon *1326: Blue Moon *1329: Violet Shield (moon) arose in Winter, 7th of Bissen *1330: Ascension of the Azure Queen, Fall *1335: Blue Moon *1344: Blue Moon *1353: Red Commet Blue Moon *1362: Blue Moon *1371: Blue Moon *1380: Blue-Shield Moon *1389: Blue Moon *1398: Blue Moon 1401-1500 *1403: Roan 23: Violet Moon arose in the summer. *1407: Blue Moon *1410: Malen: The seal upon the Gates of Malthengard is broken. *1416: Blue Moon *1423: Erd 3: Red Commet *1425: Blue Moon *1429: Stim 9: Birth of Duvell, House of Argen *1434: Blue Moon *1443: Blue Moon *1452: Blue Moon *1461: Blue-Shield Moon *1470: Duvell Argen is granted the small town of Drakenhold and founds the House of Duvell. Blue Moon *1471: Turroch Trejan is born. *1477: Violet Moon arose in the Winter, 12th of Malen. *1479: Blue Moon *1486: Black Amber Missionaries begin spreading the word of Maltharius *1488: Blue Moon *1493: Marn 14: Red Commet *1497: Blue Moon 1501-1600 1501-1525 *1504: Turroch Trejan is crowned King of Kel Arn. *1506: Blue Moon *1510: Garvin Trejan is born. *1515: Blood Fever starts, Blue Moon *1519: Blood Fever is cured. *1520: Brindle 7: Birth of Randelfur *1521: Marek is Born to an Unknown House in the South Marches *1524: Blue Moon 1526-1550 *1527: Birth of Mara the Midwife of Wyckhurst *1533: Blue Moon *1535: Bissen 20: Dannu Wyn is born. *1536: The Rambling Rose Tavern is constructed in the village of Wyckhurst. *1540: Veren 12, Brenna ap Morden is born. *1542: Blue Moon *1545: Garvin Trejan is crowned King of Kel Arn. *1547: Turroch Trejan dies *1548: Marn 27: Blue Moon *1550: The Crimson Crusade is Founded as a splinter order of the Church of Arn. 1551-1575 *1551: Erd 1: Blue Shield Moon *1557: Stim 23: Shawna ap Charrik is born *1559: Marn 20: Dannu Wyn is married to Brenna ap Morden *1559: Korvic Trejan is born *1560: Roan: 01: Bron Wyn was born, Blue Moon *1564: Brindle 25: Red Commet, Gar Wyn is born, Gizerathi towers surrounded and magi arrested by the Crimson Crusade on charges of Infernalism. *1568: Dun 18: Blue Moon, Birth of Alwyn of Wyckhurst *1568: Gizadi Temples in Provinces, Kels and Marches are being attacked and their contents burned as potential hiding places for Infernalist knowledge. *1569: Church of Amara publically condems the actions of the Crimson Crusade and offers aid and sanctuary to any who have been oppressed by them. *1570: Order of the Golden Lion is disbanded and their leader jailed for defending falsely accused Magi. *1570: The Crimson Crusade outlaws any other religion than theirs in all human lands. *1570: Law of Blood is passed: All non-humans must immediately leave any human city within the Kels, Provinces or the Marches. *1570: First Church of the Red Sun is created from a claimed Gizadi Temple. *1571: Law of the Broken Letter is passed by the Church of Arn forbidding the teaching of reading and writing to all but those of noble birth. All books become contraband as possible Infernalist tools. 1576-1599 *1576: Many non-humans of the Marches retreat to the safety of the cities that refuse the Crimson Crusade entry. North Shield fortifies itself as the only 'free' port on the eastern side of the Sentinel Sea. *1580: Malen 20: Death of Brenna dar Wyn. *1581: Dun 02: Dannu Wyn marries Shawna ap Charrik *1588: Marn 9: Violet Moon *1591: Garvin Trejan dies. *1598: Malen 18:Blue Moon, *1598: Roan 7: Tarach 'Sunstryker' of the House of Trejan is born in Kel Arn. 1601-1700 *1601: Wess 20: King Korvic, Tarach's Father, is killed on his 42nd Birthday. *1612: Stim: The Crimson Crusade is destroyed and their leaders killed. *1618: Erd 9: Blue Moon, Jaxyl is born in the Narrows. *1625: Malen 17: Violet Moon occurs in the Winter. *1634: Stim 9: Red Commet, Night of the Black Cloaks *1661: Tarach Trejan becomes the High King of the Kels. Category:History Category:Record